helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Intense♥
Intense♥ (激しい♥) was an all girl Japanese pop group under . The group was formed in 2013 with three members from Hello!Project DIVAS.. After five years of activities, the group disbanded on December 28, 2018. Their group color was . Members First Generation (2013) *Kyou Miwa (杏美和; Grape) - Leader *Tamura Momoko (田村桃子; Peach) Second Generation (2016) *Yuzuki Nana (柚木奈々; ) Former Members First Generation (2013) *Fujimoto Saki (藤本咲; Orange) - Graduated 2016/12/01 History 2013 On July 18, Tsunku announced on his blog that he would be forming a new DIVAS. group, due to the success of Heartsx2. The group's name was revealed to be Intense♥ and the members of the group were announced to be Fujimoto Saki, Kyou Miwa, and Tamura Momoko. Their debut single will be Moetatsu Haato. On July 19, Intense♥ became a part of Egao Lights. On August 1, Intense♥ opened their Youtube channel and posted the first video of a documentary. On August 12, Intense♥ announced that they would hold monthly concerts until March 15, which will be the day before their debut tour. The monthly concerts are titled, Intense♥ Circuit. On August 28, the members graduated from H!D. On October 18, their second single, Zero Ground / Heart • Throb was announced. It will be released January 1,2014. 2016 On February 18, Fujimoto announced her graduation from the group in order to focus on her college studies. She will graduate from Intense♥ on December 1, 2016. On July 19, Intense♥ added a sub member from the DIVAS. program, Yuzuki Nana. She will remain a sub member and DIVAS. member until December 1, 2016. 2018 On January 14, it was suddenly announced that Intense♥ would be going on hiatus for an undisclosed amount of time. Members would be able to promote individually, but not under the name of Intense♥. All of the group's social media accounts would also be inactive during this time. On November 23, after eleven months of inactivity, it was announced through a press conference that Intense♥ would disband on December 28, 2018. There was multiple reasons that the group wouldn't be able to continue, and it was a mutual decision between all parties to disband the group. Their final concert would be on December 28, and it would also be their only event during this time. On December 28, Intense♥ held their final concert. They disbanded the same night. Discography Singles #2013.09.30 Moetatsu Haato #2014.01.01 Zero Ground / Heart • Throb #2014.05.18 Jidai Jidai! / SHINE OUT #2014.09.30 REFLECTION / Boogie Dash #2015.04.28 Kirai Kirai / Love Wing #2015.08.20 WONDER RUSH / Shuuchuu♥Chikara #2015.12.16 Oh YEAH!!! / Hageshi Kanjou / WINTER SNOW MELODY #2016.03.14 Gradation / Aishiteru Banzai! / Umbrella #2016.07.23 Killer Summer! / LOVE'S JUMPING HEART #2016.11.04 Bye, Bye / DOLL #2017.02.26 Amai Berry / On my own. #2017.08.15 Daisuki, Daikirai / BRAND NEW ME #2017.12.12 Ambulance / Fukai Albums #2015.09.07 THE FIRST #2017.07.18 Because Summer Events Concert Tours *~ 2014.05.23 Intense♥ 2014 Debut Tour Haru ~HEART 2 U~ Intense♥ Circuits Wave 1 *2013.09.15 Intense♥ Circuit ~INTENSE! Debut~ *2013.10.12 Intense♥ Circuit ~Lemon Drop~ *2013.12.28 Intense♥ Circuit ~JIKAN~ *2014.01.13 Intense♥ Circuit ~ZERO GROUND~ *2014.02.10 Intense♥Circuit ~LOVE ALIVE *2014.03.15 Intense♥Circuit ~TO THE FUTURE~ Wave 2 *2015.04.18 Intense♥Circuit ~REBOOT!~ *2015.05.27 Intense♥Circuit ~Kirai Kirai~ *2015.06.29 Intense♥Circuit ~Shin DAY~ Trivia *They will rival the H!P duo, Y.okatta. Category:2013 Debuts Category:Intense♥ Category:Intense♥ Member Category:Intense♥ Singles Category:Intense♥ Concerts Category:Intense♥ Albums Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Second Generation DIVAS. Category:Fourth Generation DIVAS. Category:Members who failed a Ka-wa-ii! Audition